The present application claims priority to Italian Patent Application Serial No. MI 2000U 000719, filed Dec. 27, 2000.
The present invention relates to a re-reeling device for forming a roll of paper in a re-reeling machine.
It is known that in machines or assemblies for winding paper for domestic use, in particular paper subsequently to be used as toilet paper, wipes, serviettes, handkerchiefs and the like, there are provided elements that guide the incoming paper and control proper winding thereof onto a core to produce a finished roll referred to as xe2x80x9clogxe2x80x9d.
It is likewise known that such machines, known as re-reeling machines, usually have two winding rollers and a third pressure roller. It is evident that the two former rollers bring about winding of the paper into a roll, which progressively grows in diameter, whilst the third roller, in addition to co-operating in this winding operation, maintains a certain pressure on the roll or log to make sure that it is wound in a compacted way.
In general, the two rollers have a position that is fixed with respect to the frame and support the log, drawing along the paper, whilst the third roller, acting as pressure roller, exerts pressure on the log being formed and hence determines the diameter of the finished product.
In order to do so, the third roller, or xe2x80x9cpressure rollerxe2x80x9d, is supported at opposite ends of at least one pair of arms that are pivoted to the frame. The third roller can thus oscillate according to a curved direction about the pivoting axis of the arms, and the pressure exerted thereon can be controlled by means of a sensor.
In general, there exist problems of feeding of the internal core of the roll into the machine, as well as problems of separation of the finished roll and positioning of the leading end of the incoming paper on the new core.
For example, in the Italian patent No. 1 262 046, a special arrangement is envisaged of a means for interrupting the ribbon-like material that co-operates with means for feeding along a channel, between a position of insertion of a new core and a groove or outlet gap for the core between the three rollers so as to enable the roll of paper to be wound.
The arrangement of this means for interrupting passage of the ribbon-like material involves a somewhat complicated synchronization between the parts and does not enable the re-reeling operation to be accelerated.
A purpose of the present invention is thus to provide a re-reeling device for forming a roll of paper in a re-reeling machine which will overcome the problems referred to above and which can operate in an optimal way even in the absence of the interruption means mentioned previously.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a device that will be able to overcome the operating problems of synchronization between the said interruption means and the acceleration of the pressure roller.
Yet a further purpose of the invention is that of providing a device which, whilst solving the problems referred to above, is at the same time able to reduce squeezing of the outgoing finished roll or log to a minimum.
These purposes according to the present invention are achieved by providing a re-reeling device for forming a roll of paper in a re-reeling machine comprising, on a frame, three rollers (16, 17, 18) having mutually parallel axes that are perpendicular to the direction of feed of paper (11), wherein two winding rollers, a bottom winding roller (17) and a top winding roller (16), supported on said frame, co-operate with a pressure inducing roller (18) which maintains pressure on a roll of paper or log being formed, said pressure roller (18) supported by a pair of arms (22) which oscillate with respect to said frame, wherein cores (12), for said rolls, being fed in succession by pusher assembly (13), said cores (12) being introduced into a calibrated channel (24) located underneath said top winding roller (16), said paper (11) being wound on said top winding roller (16) and onto said cores (12), said finished roll or log (19) exiting an outlet aperture or gap between said bottom winding roller (17) and said pressure inducing roller (18) further comprising a deviating roller (28) abutting said top winding roller (16), said deviating roller (28) maintaining said paper (11) stretched, thereby preventing said paper (11) from moving backwards, said paper (11) being torn by an acceleration of said pressure roller (18) followed by attachment of said paper (11) to a second core (12) passing through said calibrated channel (24).
Further, more detailed, characteristics are presented in the subsequent claims.